Birthday Magic
by superfan21
Summary: What happens when you meet the one person you're supposed to be with? With tortured pasts will our girls find their ways to each other? Will they get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when you meet the one person you're supposed to be with? With tortured pasts will our girls find their ways to each other? Will they get their happily ever after?

*Disclaimer* I own nothing! I am simply borrowing Shonda's fabulous characters!

A/N: So I've been busy and not in a good way. I've had some major personal problems and have decided that all of my other fic's are going to be put on hold. I'm sorry for those who wanted me to continue. I just don't see it happening. Again sorry. Anyway I have this new idea that would not go away so I am going to write it! All mistakes are mine and mine alone. So here it goes:

Birthday Magic

Chapter 1:

People would always ask me 'What was the best day of your life?' I could never give an answer. Why? Because nothing significant or really worthy had happened to me in my life. It wasn't that I had a horrible childhood or that my life sucked or anything it's actually quite the opposite. I had a happy childhood and my life? Well my life was what I had always wanted it to be. I've just had a lot of bad shit happen to me. Like the car crash my family and I were in on my fifteenth birthday. It was a drunk driver who ran a red light and crashed into the side of our car while we were on our way out to celebrate with dinner and a movie because I had just turned fifteen.

That car crash that killed everyone, my father, my mother and the baby and my older brother.I'm the only one that survived. That crash is the reason that I don't celebrate my birthday and tend to keep people at arm's length. It's the reason I threw myself into my school work and graduated early with honors. It helped with early acceptance into college because I had thrown myself into my school work. Then my acceptance to one of the best medical schools in the country because after that who wouldn't become a doctor? Who wouldn't want to help others in pain? It's why I threw myself into my internship and then my residency. It's why I'm the youngest attending at my hospital I never leave I am always on-call. It's why I am well on my way to being head of my department.

It's not if those things aren't significant. They are huge, monuments things. They just don't matter to me all that much. Don't get me wrong I love my job it's the only thing I have in the world but then that's the problem. I have nothing else. I've got friends sure but they don't know me they're people that I get drinks with sometimes. People who know only superficial things about me. I don't really have what I really need in life or what I want. There is no love or happiness just a bland and boring existence. Just a cold, empty apartment and a void in my heart.

Everything changes though. That's what makes life interesting. _Change_. I'm not one who really likes change. My life is the way it is, I have a routine that I follow and that's the way it is but boy was my life about to become interesting, boy was it about to change. It was my birthday and I wasn't really up for celebrating but I was turning twenty-nine and my 'friends' wanted to party. I went along so I didn't have to listen to them bitch and moan for the next couple weeks. I have to say that fore once I'm glad I tagged along. That night, the night I turned twenty-nine, was the best night of my life. It was the doorway into a better life. A life full of happiness and the kind of love that everyone yearns for that everyone should experience. It was a night that I won't ever forget, not even when I'm old and gray. That night was when I met her, the love of my life.

A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What happens when you meet the one person you're supposed to be with? With tortured pasts will our girls find their ways to each other? Will they get their happily ever after?

*Disclaimer* I own nothing! I am simply borrowing Shonda's fabulous characters!

A/N: Thank you, for reading and for the awesome feedback! I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be yet so please bear with me! Did you guys guess who's POV it was last chapter? Let me know. The will be a switch in POV this chapter but it is going to start out with the same person narrating at first. And here it is!

Chapter 2

It had been an ordinary night out with my friends. The same as every other night and yet it was somehow different. I had this strange feeling pulling at my stomach and I couldn't seem to place it nor could I shake the feeling off. It was sort of an out of body experience, I was aware of my body and my surroundings but my heart was telling me to move on. The incent pull in my stomach leading me to the bar. That's when I saw her. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing that I had ever laid eyes on. I don't know how long I stood there staring at her but there was something telling me to go over to her and introduce myself. But What do you say to the most beautiful woman you have ever seen without making a complete fool out of yourself? Trying to figure out what to do and say my eyes never leaving the beauty in front of me. When suddenly she looked up from the bar. She was looking around for something or maybe.. someone I don't know but when her eyes landed on me I felt a jolt of recognition roll through my body. Did I know her from somewhere? She looked so familiar, like I had known her from some distant past. Our eyes locked and she sent me the most magical smile and I felt all the breath leave my lungs. That smile, there are simply no words to describe her smile. It was the way her lips pulled up and her teeth gently bit her bottom lip, and it was the twinkle in her eyes. It made her look mysterious.

But what captured my attention the most wasn't her magical smile or the dark wavy hair that fell down her back it was her chocolate eyes. Her eyes which seemed to hold so many secrets but also a warmth and playfulness that so many people lack. I felt my heart rate pick up and my lips pull into a smile of my own. Now I had to talk to her. To at least find out her name, but that's not all I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything about this beautiful woman. Her hopes and her dreams. What she wanted for her future. What kind of job she had. Her favorite food and color. I wanted to know everything. So taking a sip of liquid courage I made my way towards her, her eyes never leaving mine. Once I reach her I am even more amazed by her beauty. If I had thought she looked good from across the room that was nothing compared to standing next to her.

"Hi" I said above the din of music and laughter floating around us.

She smiled again and said in her impossible smooth and silky voice, "Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked just wanting to hear her voice again.

"I'd like that..?" she replied lifting her right eyebrow in inquiry.

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins." I say sending her my best dimpled smile. "It's nice to meet you..?"

"Calliope Torres."

I don't know why I decided to look around me. I was here to drink, to drown my pain in tequila. But something told me to look up, so I did. Boy am I glad I did. There was this woman just down the bar from me staring and she…. she was beautiful. She had blonde hair like sunshine that hung in ringlets around her face and the most adorable dimples that popped when she smiled. That's what I noticed first but what drew me in were her eyes. She looked sad, like she had known a great deal of pain in her lifetime but there was also a mischievous twinkle. But what really caught my attention was the color of her impossibly deep eyes. She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I felt like I was drowning in the ocean looking into her eyes and the strange thing was I didn't want to be rescued. I wanted to stay there and look into her eyes forever.

I send her one of my best mega-watt smiles because she is a beautiful woman and she's staring at me. _Me_! Of all people she is looking at me with this look of…. longing? Lust? I can't quite put my finger on it. Then she takes a sip of her drink and sets in on the bar and she starts walking towards me all the while her eyes never leave mine.

Finally she is standing next to me and I have to smile because she is truly breathtaking. She is like an Angel. Then she is speaking and I almost don't catch what she is saying I'm so lost in my internal thoughts of her beauty and why she would want to talk to me.

"Hi" she says

I smile because she is adorable and her voice oh my God it sounds like honey, "Hi." I say right back to her internally chuckling. What are we in the fifth grade? But its cute.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asks and I again have to pause and ask myself why she would want to buy me a drink.

"I'd like that..?" I say fishing for a name to put to the beautiful face with the sparling eyes and adorable dimples.

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins." She says and I pause. That name sounds vaguely familiar. Have I met her somewhere before? Surely I haven't because I would remember meeting such a breathtaking woman. "It's nice to meet you..?" she says with a dimpled smile.

"Calliope Torres." I supply. Why I just told this woman my full name I have no idea. I hate my full name I much prefer Callie but for some reason I want to hear her honey sweet voice speak my name.

"It's nice to meet you Calliope Torres." She says with another dimpled smile. And oh my God the way she says my name makes it sound like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"It's very nice to meet you too Arizona Robbins." I reply looking into her eyes I can't help the smile that breaks across my face.

This woman that I have known all of two minutes had managed to make me smile more in those two minutes then I have in the last two months combined. She had managed to make me forget everything besides her and I love it. I have a deep longing to get to know this Arizona Robbins. I want to know what makes her, her. I want to know her likes and dislikes. I want to know her hopes and her dreams. But most of all I want to know why she seemed so sad, want to know so I can help her. I don't understand how I can feel this way for someone I know absolutely nothing about but I do and I am so tired of living my life for my father and trying to live up to his impossibly high standards. So for once I am going to live my life for myself and follow my gut. I'm going to get to know Arizona. No matter what consequences I may have to face with my father.

A/N: So there you have it chapter two! It's not much but I'm still not 100% sure where I am going with this story but I'm thinking like 4 or 5 more chapters. Maybe more but again I'm not really sure. I'm just going to go where my muse leads me! Thanks for reading and please leave me a comment or DM me to let me know what you think.


End file.
